


Jealousy / Enemy

by kiscico



Series: Carter!verse [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Episode: s03e04 The Mole, M/M, POV Multiple, implied Dwayne Carter/Colby Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: A pair of Colby-centric drabbles set during Episode 304: The Mole.





	Jealousy / Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the N100 prompts Jealousy and Enemy.

**Watching the Past**

_Los Angeles, FBI HQ_

David had never really thought about Colby's tour in Afghanistan- until Colby was talking about Dwayne Carter saving his life. In fact, David had never really thought about Colby's past at all. Everyone else would drop comments alluding to their past, but never Colby... until now. David watched, fascinated, as Colby talked about his buddy from the Army. Colby's face went from surprise that Carter might be involved in their case, to a happy grin that told of fond memories, and at the last second David swore he saw a moment of trepidation, or maybe just regret. David had never been in the military, but he knew of the strong bonds that combat created between soldiers. 

David felt bad about spying on his partner, but not that bad. He also didn't feel too bad about pulling Carter's file. David watched from a distance as the redhead left the elevator, pausing to look around before he saw Colby. Carter made a beeline, exclaiming something to get Colby's attention. The hug the two men shared was fierce and spoke volumes. David watched with a growing level of jealousy as the two friends talked. As the conversation came to a close, David watched them shake hands. At the last minute though, Carter grabbed Colby into another tight hug. The two soldiers kept their eyes on each other until Carter stepped back into the elevator.

For the rest of the day Colby wore a pleased grin. As they were getting ready to leave for the day Megan teased Colby about having a secret girlfriend that he had met up with during lunch. Colby just shrugged and grinned some more. But David knew for a fact that Colby had eaten lunch at his desk- he had met up with Carter during his lunch break instead.

 

**Resolve**

_Los Angeles, FBI HQ_

When Dwayne had approached Colby on behalf of the Chinese while he was at Quantico, Colby wasn't sure what to do. In the end, Colby did what he had to. When the DOJ decided that Dwayne Carter had outlived his usefulness, it was Colby that convinced them that Dwayne still had contacts that they could exploit. Colby owed Dwayne that much, after all. 

Colby had been happy to see Dwayne, but less than thrilled that it was because of a Chinese spy. When Colby confronted Dwayne at the harbor he was upset and angry. Colby was angry with Dwayne for slipping up, for getting caught, for making Colby the enemy. As he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the hidden microphone, he could see that Dwayne felt all the same things. In the end, what hurt the most was that they both understood that Colby was only doing what he had to.


End file.
